The lost trust in Duo
by little devil1
Summary: after the war the g pilots decide to go to school but Duo soon finds out their talking behind his back so leaves their friendship and find new friends can the g pilots get their friend back before Duo leaves them for good?
1. Default Chapter

MY NEW STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY  
  
THE REUNION  
  
Duo stood by his locker getting ready for his first class through the semester. He left 5 minutes before so he wouldn't be late on the first day  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
The door swung open "I'm here finally," Duo yelled as he went to the front.  
  
Mr Maxwell so you decided to show up LATE" The teacher called. "LATE dammit" Duo said.  
  
"So what's your excuse Maxwell?" the teacher said. "What" Duo asked confused "There is always a excuse to being late!  
  
"B-but I left 5 minutes early!" ~everyone snickers~ "well that's a new one" "HONEST" Duo yelled.  
  
"Please take your seat" the teacher said "Alright" Duo pouts and goes to the nearest seat there were 4 empty seats in the front and right side of him left and in the back side.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
The door swings open and...  
  
"QUATRE" Duo yelled he ran up and greeted his friend "Hey Duo why did you come back to collage? "Well it's better then to stay on the streets with guns. Duo said with a cat grin on his face. ~Everyone in the class starts talking about the rich millionaire~  
  
"Well that was a nice reunion but can you take your seat. "Alright then they both said. Quatre sat on the right side of Duo and class resumed  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
The door opens quietly and Trowa pops in the 2 g pilots jump up and greet their silent friend. " I'm getting tired you now 3 sit down" ~Class snickers~ Trowa turns with a stern expression the class stops. This time Trowa sits in the back of Duo  
  
! 5 MINUTES LATER  
  
The door slams open and Wufei shows and glares at everyone "Wufei" everyone shouts "Oh great it's all of you just what I need" "Be nice Wu-man" Duo says ~The class bursts out laughing~ Wufei puts on his death glare "what are you laughing about you baka's" then it was the 3 other gundam pilots to laugh "Alright take your seat Whufie," The teacher says It's Wufei" "ALRIGHT"  
  
"I know what's going to happen in 5 minutes Heero will walk in" Duo whispers. "Duo do you mind telling me what you whispered Maxwell" the teacher said "alright" Duo says "To the class" "As you wish"  
  
Then Duo stands up and looks to the class and says "My friend Heero will be here in 5..4..3..2..1.  
  
BANG the door swings open "Let me guess your name is Heero" the teacher says. "Heero good to see you again" All the g pilots say " Oh God not you Duo now this is a hellhole now.  
  
Next chapter who is going to see who shares rooms with who Please review and tell me to continue 


	2. the trust is lost

The Rooms  
  
"Now that everybody is here. hopefully the rooms will be posted in the hallways" The teacher then stood up and left the room.  
  
"Yeah now I can settle in" Duo exclaimed and got up and left  
  
"Wait for me" Quatre then followed Duo  
  
"Well minds in well" Trowa left  
  
"Please Nataku not Duo" Wufei announced while Heero followed just then you could hear 3 screams a person jumping saying "HURRAY" and another saying it could be worse  
  
"What could be more worse then this Quatre were with Duo"  
  
"Well for starters all 5 of us are in the same dorm." Quatre said looking at Wufei  
  
"Yeah and that means Duo too." Trowa cut in so they all decided to grab there bags and head to their rooms  
  
"Wow it's so big!!!"  
  
"Of course Duo there's 5 of us."  
  
~sweatdrop~  
  
"Hehehehe I knew that" Duo then turned around and ran to a bed "I get this one!!!"  
  
The other pilots picked a bed as well Heero and Trowa were on one side of Duo's bed and Quatre and Wufei were on the other. Once they were all packed they got ready for bed.  
  
"Goodnight Quatre"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Wufei"  
  
Goodnight baba."  
  
"HEY.anyways goodnight Trowa"  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight Heero"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"And GOODNIGHT one and a..."  
  
"DUO GO TO SLEEP!!!!!"  
  
~Next morning~  
  
The g pilots headed to class many were tired except Duo so one by one they all started to fall asleep.  
  
"Why are you 4 pilots sleeping in my classroom!!!??"  
  
Quatre was the first up and babbling many excuses Wufei just told her to shut up Trowa. said nothing and Heero replied  
  
"We can't sleep in your classroom?"  
  
The teacher was shocked to hear this "of course you CAN'T!!!"  
  
"Ok" then Heero got up and walked out the door where he sat down and fell asleep again the other 3 g pilots thought that was a great idea and followed the teacher was furious by then  
  
"YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION!!!!"  
  
But they all shrugged off her wails of furry  
  
So the day pressed on and soon the 4 g pilots had to come back in so they just watched the teachers mouth move but to them no sound was coming out that's how the day pressed on faster until it was lunch time and the 4 g pilots had to stay in so they all sat in the back of the room and Duo told them he was going to save them a seat in the cafeteria  
  
So they got up from there desks and were talking "so why didn't you guys get enough sleep?  
  
"Duo he wouldn't shut up!!!" Wufei burst out  
  
"Tonight we can tape his mouth" Trowa insisted  
  
"Why did I have to have a bed beside him he wont be quiet" Quatre whined all of a sudden  
  
"So I'm on the other side of him." Heero flatly said the other started to laugh  
  
"With his attitude I don't know how he ever managed to become a pilot... I say we have a room change may do us all a better semester with school" the rest snickered so Heero continued next thing they heard something drop it was a notebook. Duo was right there he heard they whole thing tears were coming down his cheeks  
  
"I.I forgot m-my notebook" and ran out of the room his notebook still on the floor  
  
Quatre tried to tell Duo but he was already gone some felt bad while others just thought he will come back  
  
After their detention they went to the cafeteria and didn't see Duo so they looked around But he was nowhere to be found!!!  
  
~Duo prov~  
  
"I heard everything all the words from their mouths the laughing and the suggestions for my mouth. It hurt I didn't believe it an imagination I backed up and my notebook fell. They looked right into my eyes and I knew it was them. my friends were saying that behind my back my mask of emotions cracked. it shattered now people around me really know me... The real me no more lies I ran.... Ran from the room... I ran from them my mask the one that grinned and smiled it hide my face and shaded my eyes.. It's gone along with the Duo everyone once knew.  
  
Duo thought of the hurt so much that he ran into a guy "oh sorry I didn't mean it" He looked up and there were 4 guys in front of him all with tight pants leather jackets Duo once heard of these people they were the bad gang of the school many try not to get in there way "oh lucky me just what I need!!"  
  
"Hey man I heard of you the damn happy guy in our class"  
  
"Hey man do I look happy?" the man looked at Duo he had a nice figure but the man really caught interest in his eyes. violet they needed a 5th person to the group  
  
"Hey man your ok the names blaze" Duo looked at the guy he had rough brown hair and blue eyes  
  
"Hey there I'm known as viper" a man with blond hair and green eyes came out  
  
"...Sniper and no wise crack about my name" a man with light brown hair and brown eyes came out Duo shook his head  
  
"Luange" a Chinese man stepped out  
  
"Hi I'm Duo." the others smiled well Duo your lucky because we chose you  
  
"M-me what for"  
  
"You see" Viper began " we need a new member and you're the person we want!" Duo thought he had no friends. he's alone  
  
"But my friends. they hurt me.. And s."  
  
"Well then we will make them pay!" Blaze cut in "your our friends now we will never do anything like that"  
  
Duo thought "ok Blaze we will make them pay. for turning their backs and misplacing my trust" Blaze and the others just smiled and left to go to Duo's dorm  
  
Soon lunch was over and back to class Duo entered the classroom never looking at the g pilots he took Trowa spot where beside him was Blaze, Viper, Sniper and Luange  
  
"Duo that's my spot" Trowa said  
  
"Well too bad it's mine now" Trowa noticed something different about Duo so instead of pushing the subject he just left it and sat in Duo's spot  
  
Quatre tried to send Duo a not but Duo ripped it up the others smirked and laughed when he did that after class Duo disappeared with the 4 other guys  
  
"We got to talk to him" Quatre said  
  
"We will when he comes back to our dorm" so they all headed to their dorm but when they entered their room they gasped all of Duo things were gone they turned around and there was Duo and the 4 guys they all smiled satisfied with the expressions on each ones shocked faces and turned and walked away soon disappearing around the corner.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Like?  
  
Me continue WITH REVIEWS 


	3. the fight and the plan at lunch

Ok now I continue  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow he really took it seriously" Wufei said shocked  
  
"This has gone too far" Heero Declared  
  
"We will see him tomorrow" Trowa said  
  
"And we will talk to him then" Quatre finished and with that they all went to sleep  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
The bell rang and everyone settled in their desks all except Duo and the 4 other students 10 minutes in class the door slammed open and in walked in  
  
Blaze then...  
  
Viper then..  
  
Sniper then..  
  
Luange and finally....  
  
Duo  
  
"Late I see" the teacher announced  
  
"Is that a problem?" Blazed asked slipping a hand around Duo's slim waist Viper just smirked as he held Sniper and Luange the others knew they were lovers but never dared to make fun of them if they wanted to live but the g pilots were too distracted with Duo's NEW appearance Duo now had a black shirt with the sleeves ripped that showed his strong muscled, Tight black pants, boots and sunglasses  
  
Blaze and the others sat in their seats but Duo just stood then slowly walked across to Trowa  
  
"Your still in my seat" Duo said his voice dripping with venom Duo then slid his glasses off and Trowa looked deep in Duo's eyes he no longer had a sparkles of happiness or a sparkle at all just empty, cold and angry'  
  
Trowa was dumbfounded he couldn't believe that was Duo... No it couldn't be not the Duo he knew  
  
"Duo????" Heero asked surprised  
  
"Maxwell???" Wufei asked not surprised like Heero more like Trowa.. Dumbfounded  
  
"Duo what happened to you??" Quatre finally asked  
  
"My name isn't Duo anymore" everyone looked at each other  
  
"It's Dagger" Sniper cut in putting a hand around dagger  
  
"Now green eye get out of his seat" Viper said  
  
"I wont" Trowa stated  
  
"I think it might be wise Blaze said as Luange put a knife to Trowa's back  
  
"I'm not afraid to do it" Luange said, "This knife has the blood of many innocent people"  
  
Trowa looked at him and all the 5 boys smiled Trowa then looked back the quickly turned and grabbed the knife Luange was surprised then twisted the knife along with Trowa's hand Trowa cried out but then twisted Luange's hand the other way and Luange let go and Trowa held the knife to Luange's throat  
  
"Stop it Trowa" Dagger said Trowa looked at Dagger who had his hand out Trowa knew what he wanted and gave the knife to him Dagger then tossed the knife to luange who was holding his hand in pain  
  
"You two in trouble now" the others turned to find the teacher  
  
"Trowa, Luange detention at lunch Duo get to your original seat now"  
  
Dagger glared then flopped in his seat the g pilots were staring at him but he just looked back to see his new friends staring at him  
  
Later on the day Duo got a note from Viper it said:  
  
  
  
Hey Dagger  
  
Don't worry about the seat we got a way to get the green eye out of it later luange has the plan until then keep in contact the guy with messy brown hair keeps on staring at you. I think he likes you.. The new you but don't pay attention your ours now. our friend  
  
Viper, Blaze, Sniper, Luange  
  
Duo smiled and looked at Heero and slowly put his sunglasses on Heero blushed and Duo turned around and smiled at Blaze and wrote back:  
  
Hey there  
  
I know who looking at me but I can't wait for your plan to go in action Luange I want that seat I don't want to be in this seat anymore Blondie keeps on staring at me with sad eyes whenever I see him it makes me want to laugh don't worry I'm your friend now I don't need them no more  
  
Dagger  
  
Luange smiled when he read the note and so the rest of the day went on until lunch bell rang Viper, Sniper Blaze and Dagger said goodbye to Luange and they all left meanwhile  
  
"See ya after detention Trowa" Quatre said  
  
"We will see if we can talk to Duo" Heero said and Wufei nodded  
  
Then they said goodbye and left leaving Trowa alone with Luange  
  
Trowa then turned around to face Luange and found him smiling that made Trowa glare back  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
What's the plan Duo and the others have?  
  
Will they be able to talk to Duo?  
  
You will find out with reviews 


	4. the tasks upon us

Ok I'm sorry here is the chapter you guys crave so badly  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The smile that Luange gave Trowa want to glare with complete hatred. It pierced his soul and wanted to kill him.  
  
"Well Trowa that was a nice move you did on me, I must admit I am impressed." Luange said holding his wrist with a sick bruise on it.  
  
"What did you do with Duo?" Trowa asked through clenching teeth "Oh Dagger? Nothing we just became his friend." Trowa hated to look at him anymore, so he turned his back on him. "You had your chance to be his friend you misjudged that, now he belongs to us... He's ours now". Though Trowa didn't want to hear it, he heard every word that dripped down his tongue, and he hated to admit it but he was right.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The 3 g pilots followed Dagger to the cafeteria. Blaze held Dagger tightly; soon Dagger excused himself and left through the doors. Not far behind Heero and the others followed. Dagger was near his room, when 2 strong hands gripped him. "Duo." "What do you want Heero? I am very busy right now!" Duo then spun around and looked Heero straight in the eye. "Now get your hands the hell off me!" Heero looked Duo fiercely in the eyes "No I wont" Duo just glared.  
  
Just then Blaze, Sniper and Viper came around the corner "hey what the hell" Blaze then ran and pulled Heero hands off Dagger. Duo smiled as Blaze held him then, looked at the g pilots "like I said I'm busy right now" then Dagger, Blaze, Viper and Sniper left.  
  
~Back at detention~  
  
Trowa looked at Luange "you can't stop me from seeing Duo" Luange just laughed "oh yes we can and don't worry we will, you better stay away from him. You don't want to see our new friend get hurt, now do you?" Trowa was surprised "you're threatening me?" Luange smiled "That's exactly what I'm doing. The gang and I want something, you and your stupid friends are the only ones that can make that possible. But I know you weren't going to do it...so" "you pretended to be Duo's friend" Trowa finished. "Yes but don't worry were nice to him now, but we can't say he will be if you refuse" Trowa was dumbfounded "ok.Me and the others will do it" Luange was satisfied "good choice Trowa so now the first thing is to get the hell out of Daggers seat." Trowa nodded then the bell rang and Luange smiled. "Later your tasks will be harder, just make sure when you do the tasks, you remember Duo's life is on the line" and that was the lasts words before Luange left the classroom  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Ok sorry this is a short chapter  
  
HAPPY? I tried to do my best on the grammar and spelling!!! 


End file.
